


Promise

by sweetkait



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkait/pseuds/sweetkait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their life was so full of possibility, of promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

They’re supposed to be married in the morning, but at the rate this argument is going, they’re just as likely to be dead by each other’s hand. It just keeps spiraling out of control; James doesn’t really know why they’re fighting, he just knows they are. There are insults flung about everything, from Sirius’ motorbike to Lily wanting to paint the bathroom yellow. James is just about to throw Snivellus into the thick of it when Lily shouts the words that seem to freeze time and stop his words before they leave his lips. After a second or two of emotion filled silence, he speaks to her in a whisper.  
“What?” James has never heard this before, never heard mention of the thing. Of course he does, someday, but not now, and what does that have to do with anything anyways?  
“I said,” she replies in a quieter, though wavering, voice, “that you want kids. And I can’t have them.”  
There’s silence in the room, and tension too thick to breathe in properly. Lily takes a deep breath and tries to calm down, but the sentence has been building inside of her for weeks and it had forced its way out of her for a reason. She bites her lip and looks up at her fiancee; it isn’t his fault she’s this way, it isn’t anyone’s fault, really. But the great James Potter, who boasted that his son would be a star quidditch player someday and that his daughter would be the sneakiest mischief maker of all- didn’t he deserve to have kids? Didn’t he deserve to be with someone who could give him that gift that he so desperately wanted?  
Tears are falling from her eyes, big fat heavy tears, and she isn’t even fully aware of it until he reaches up and brushes them away with his fingers.


End file.
